Personality SWITCH
by SquibNotMuggle
Summary: Hotaru is fed up with mikan and natsume's fighting. She makes them come to her lab and uses...idk. Now mikan is cold, stubborn and unsocial, and natsume's peppy, annoying, and overly innocent. HUH? sry bout takin so long 2 upd8.NEW SN
1. Chapter 1

candyluvva: hey ppls, this is my first ever fanfic!! Hope you likey ;) Here to help me is my assistant and friend kibbles...? WHAT THE HELL KIND OF ALIAS DID U PICK??

Kibbles: an awsome one. so hmmph.

candyluvva: meh. ROLL CHAPTER SUMMARY; Hotaru is fed up with mikan and natsume's fighting. She makes them come to her lab and uses...something. Now mikan is cold, stubborn and unsocial, and natsume's peppy, go-lucky, annoying, and sensitive...wait, what. the. f-... hell.

Kibbles: wellz as coproducer of this awsomest story, here's my opinion. HOW WILL THEY LIVE THEIR LIVES? WHAT ABOUT MISSIONS? AND HOW WILL MIKAN DO HER HAIR?

candyluvva: ...right (sweatdrops) CHAPPY ROLL. Oh, i do not own these bakas. neither does Kibbles.

* * *

Mikan ran around her room to get ready. "HOTARU!! MATTE! I'M ALMOST READY! AHHHHH I'M LATE!!"

Natsume was thinking about where he should spend class time. Not in class for sure. Oh, look...

3.

2.

1.

"I'M LATE!! JIN-JIN WILL KILL ME!!" Mikan screamed.

NATSUMES POV

Oh, she forgot to put her pigtails up. Well, she _was_ late...she looked so cute...Wait!I did not just think that. Oh wait, here we go.

NORMAL POV

bump.

"watch where you're going kitten. wait, its kuro neko pattern. have you fallen for me?" Natsume asked.

"NO, I HAVE NOT, YOU HENTAI!!" the academy shook.

"I thought you said you were late, kitten."

"Oh yeah!! I'M LATE!!" she ran off.

Mikan opened the door. "HOTARUUOHIO" she dived into Hotaru

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Stay away. Hug someone else." Hotaru said in a monotone.

"sniff...sniff...RUKA-PYON!!" _she took it seriously._ Everyone in the class except Ruka and Hotaru sweat dropped. Ruka was too shocked to do anything, let alone sweatdrop.

click "IMAI-SAN! GIVE ME THOSE!" Ruka shook off Mikan and chased after Hotaru.

Mikan grinned. "my plan is working. those two obviously like eachother." everyone in the class stared at her. was she not as dense as they thought?

**class went on as usual**

Mikan looked on her desk. There was a note:

_dear baka,_

_Come to my lab at five. Bring hyuuga with you._

_From,_

_Hotaru_

_PS: come wearing clean clothes. I just cleaned the lab_

"sniff...HOTARUUU! demo...why do I have to bring natsume? Oh well."

**At the Sakura tree**

"NATSUME!!" _no,_ Natsume thought.

"Nani, kuro neko?"

"Will you come to Hotaru's lab with me?"

"No."

"Why not?" she pouted.

_must. not. look. at. pout. or. eyes._ He sighed.

"Fine."

"YAY!!"

**at hotaru's lab**

"welcome, bakas, don't touch anything."

"Ne, Hotaru, what's this machine?"

* * *

"You'll see."

candyluvva: ooooooooooo, cliffie!!

Kibbles: or is it...

candyluvva: duh

Kibble: nuh aw

candyluvva: yah huh! wutev. JUST RxR


	2. Chapter 2

Kibbles: hey all you fans of MY work. i finally get the credit i deserve. cuz candy isnt here! :)

candyluvva: YOUR WORK?

Kibbles: yes, MY work.

candyluvva: ok, FIRST of all, what are you doing on MY computer, and on OUR story, which we are writing TOGETHER AS FRIENDS??

Kibbles: how dare you be so selfish!! sniff sniff... its sort of my comp! in a way.. i guess... i cant believe you would tell all these ppl that its OURS when its so obviously MINE! :'(

candyluvva: WHAT THE HELL! YOU ARE AT MY HOUSE ON MY COMPUTER! AND I'M SHARING THE CREDIT, SO MELLOW OUT. AND (disclaimer) NEITHER OF US OWN GAKUEN ALICE, ONLY THIS STORY.

* * *

Kibbles: well... kibbles owns all! including the house!! start the chapter!

"_What's that?" _

"_You'll see."_

Mikan and Natsume are staring at a machine was...

**Mikan POV**

its a big. beeping. shiny. box! ooh, whats that button for? oooh, is Hotaru making it do something cool? maybe it makes cakes! or...HOWALONS! MAYBE IT MAKES HOWALON! mmm...

**Natsume POV**

Seeing its Imai who made this...I'm not going near it.

**Normal POV**

"You two" Hotaru said, pointing at mikan and natsume. "get in."

"EHH??"

"Well, it's Hotaru, so okay!" Mikan skipped happily into the box and smiled.

"You too Hyuuga. Or else." Hotaru showed Natsume a picture of him sneaking into Mikan's room via window.

"Thats-its-no! I was just...getting my manga...or, or, uh...making sure she didn't have some idiot guy in there. WAIT FORGET I SAID THAT!"

"Hmm...then whats this picture of you kissing her goodnight, which I took right after?" Natsume, THE NATSUME, blushed, and got into the box.

"Ne, Natsume, daijobu, your face is red! Do you have a fever? Ne, Ne, NATSUME!" the box closed, and there was a hiss of steam. Something red floated from Natsume to Mikan, and something pink from Mikan to Natsume.

"Kyaa, Mi-chan, why are you so close to my face? Ne, ne MI-CHAN!" NATSUME said.

**Natsume POV**

_what's wrong with me? why am I saying these things? I feel like...like...MIKAN! SHIT! WHAT THE HELL DID IMAI DO?? wait...this personality is slipping away_

**Normal POV**

"No reason...mikans." Mikan said.

**Mikan POV**

_kyaa, I just looked at his underwear! Why...why...why...WHY IS HE WEARING MIKANS? AND WHY AM I ACTING LIKE NATSUME?? wait...my personality...gone..._

**Normal POV**

Natsume is crying waterfalls. Mikan is emanating a dark aura. Hotaru is taking pictures and writing her observations down in a notebook.

"I-Imai, doshite...doshite...what did you do?? WAH!! Tell me!" Natsume began to cry again.

"Urasai! I switched your personalities. I needed some guinea pigs to test out my machine. It works." She said, with dollar signs in her eyes.

"Oi, Hotaru." Mikan said, glaring. "I'm beginning to wonder if that alice of yours is good. Want me to take it?"

"Want me to cure you?" Hotaru said flatly.

"Yea." Mikan said darkly. Natsume had retreated to a corner and was crying and sulking.

"Then I'm gonna need my alice. See you tomorrow." Hotaru said as she threw them out of her lab.

"Meh. I can't believe it actually worked. I'm gonna be rich." Hotaru said, imagining herself rolling in rabbits.

--candyluvva: your house? YOUR HOUSE?? WHAT THE HELL, YOU EGOTISTIC, SELFISH, NARCCISSISTIC, ASSHOLE!

kibbles: .. sniff... snif... **cries... ** how can you say something like that to your bestest friend in the whole worldz?? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

Candyluvva: See, that's how. RxR


	3. Chapter 3

candyluvva: WOAH! I JUST CHECKED THE SITE, ITS ACTUALLY THERE! SNIFF...SNIFF...I'M SOOOOOO HAPPY!!

Kibbles: yay!! im like a proud mother of kibbles! if only i had bits here!

candyluvva: ?? I don't get it. (inside joke)

Kibbles: bits is my NEW best friend. :)

candyluvva: WAAAAAAAAH!! KIBBY, NOOOOOO. (SRRY, I'M HYPER NOW.)

candyluvva & the important kibbles: we don't own gakuen alice.

candyluvva: but we do

* * *

Kibbles: own this story.

"RUKA-PYON!!" shouted Natsume, as he ran to hug Ruka. Mikan rolled her eyes, and sat in her chair, feet on her desk, reading manga.

_SOMETHING IS HORRIBLY WRONG HERE_ the class thought.

"N-N-N-NATSUME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" cried Ruka. This seemed very familiar...and very wrong.

"Mikan...she didn't hug Hotaru...is she okay?" people were whispering all over the classroom. "Who cares? Look at Natsume! What the heck?" Koko laughed as he read each person's mind, one by one. He paled as he read Hotaru's.

"YOU DID THIS??" he shouted. (He's still grinning, how strange) A hush fell over the classroom, as people were awed at Hotaru's power.

"I...cant...breathe..." gasped Ruka.

"Oh yeah, that's why I don't let Mikan hug me." Hotaru said flatly.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Itaiii Imi-chan, what'd you do that for?" sobbed Natsume as he rubbed his head.

"URASAI! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" shouted Mikan. The class was confused and totally scared.

"Mi-chan!" cried Natsume. "OHAYO!"

"Ohayo...pol-ka-dots" Mikan smirked.

"Huh? wait...HENTAI!!" Natsume shouted.

"OH. MY. GOD." the class shouted. Hotaru gathered them into a circle.

"Shut up. I'll make millions of rabbits by selling pictures like this. And anyways...this will get them to stop fighting, and possibly make them realize...their feelings. A confession would make a great video" Hotaru said in a monotone.

The class was hushed, and when they walked back into the classroom, Natsume tackled into Ruka.

"Ruka-pyon!! I missed you!" Natsume was crying.

"Hn." was all Mikan said. The class sweat dropped. Even though they knew what was going on...it was weird.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Natsume went flying through the air. "ITAII!" he screamed.

Narumi walked into the classroom. "Ohayo, minna-san. How—huh? Mikan-chan, where are you going?"

"Hn." was all she said. As she walked through the door, Natsume passed her.

"Mi-chan, you shouldn't skip classes. It's rude to Narumi-sensei!" he scolded.

"Hn."

"Mou...she makes me sick." he pouted.

"Huh?" Narumi said confusedly.

Ruka explained what had happened.

"Ahh..." Narumi sweat dropped. _remind me to never get on Imai's bad side_.

Mikan sat at the base of the sakura tree. She almost smiled. Almost, but didn't. Cuz Natsume never smiled.

**Mikan POV**

Do I really make him sick? Wait, why do I care?

_Cuz you LUV him._

Who the heck are you?

_You're conscience. With a Natsume twist. This is what his conscience would normally sound like._

Hn. You're annoying. Go away

_How can I? I'm you_

Hn.

_Be quiet all you want, you like him._

--candyluvva: How was it?

kibbles: not as good as my hair.

candyluvva: Your HAIR? but you use HORSE SHAMPOO!

kibbles: I DONT USE HORSE SHAMPOO! (anymore..) im gonna go comb my greater than your hair hair. ;) bye bye lil fans.

candyluvva: wuteva. RxR


	4. Chapter 4

candyluvva: OMG, OMG, OMG, I type fast. chapter 4!

Kibbles: well id type fast too if i wrote anything :). but no i just edddiiittt... -- btw i forgivez you. i mean it musta been boring not being my bestest friend.

candyluvva: thank you :D n anyways, You give me a lot of good Ideas! like this one! cuz we a team!

--Persona could be heard through the hallway. "click click click" went his stilletos.

"Where is that kuro neko. Surely he couldn't be...no..." he walked into the classroom. "HE'S ACTUALLY IN CLASS!" this was inconceivable.

"Kuro neko! outside..." Persona hissed.

"Hmm? Ah, hai!!" He smiled brightly and skipped outside. Persona's eyes widened.

"Ah, ano, eh...you have a mission." Persona said quickly.

"Oh, okay, what is it?" Natsume asked sweetly.

"F-find and kill Sakura Yuka" Persona said

"gasp. Mi-chan's kaa-chan? No! I'll have to kill her, and hurt Mi-chan!" Natsume actually cared? What was going on? Persona was actually stunned.

"Just last week you blew up an entire apartment! You killed tons of people!" Persona said.

"B-but, that was then! Now I--" Natsume started tearing up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO WAY YOU'RE NATSUME! GET AWAY!"

Mikan walked into the classroom. "Oi, Hotaru, how's that cure goin'?" she asked.

"Haven't started." Hotaru stated.

"Start it." _I want it to be normal. And Natsume wouldn't be happy being like this. Not that I care. Hn._

"OHIO, Ruka-pyon!!" Natsume blasted himself at Ruka. Ruka's eyes widened. A ton of parrots flew at Natsume's face.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

they screeched. Hotaru's eyebrow's raised.

"Nice. I like your style." She said in a monotone, taking pictures as Natsume ran around the room trying to escape the parrots' wrath.

Ruka gasped. She gave him a compliment! Wait, why did he care? He liked Sakura-san! Or...he did. She was too...Natsume like now.

"Ne, Ne, Ruka!" Natsume said. "Wanna go to Central Town today?" He said while_ giving puppy eyes_. Ruka's eyes widened.

"Uh...alright" Ruka said. WEIRD. "Wait, don't you need your partner?"

"Aww, I have to ask Mi-chan? But...But...She'll say no!" Natsume was on the verge of tears.

"sniff...Mi-chan, will you go to Central Town with me?" Natsume begged.

"No, hearts." Mikan said, not looking away from her manga.

"HEN—I mean, PLEASE!" He begged.

"No." she said again

"Please!" He said, pouting, and giving puppy eyes.

"ARRGH! OKAY!" she said.

"Arigato!!" he yelled, pulling Mikan into a tight hug.

Mikan blushed, and hid it with her hair. She wore it down now (along with Natsume's personality, she received his tastes as well, and he liked his hair down.)

* * *

"Hn." was all she said.

Candyluvva: wow, this was long :D Kibbles isn't here rite now, she went to drink some soda. It's really fun writing these :)

RxR

Candyluvva: WAIT, SHE'S BACK!

Kibbles: how dare you start without me you meanie! i can already hear my teeth screaming in pain from the sugar :). o wellz.. worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

candyluvva: I'm so sorry people, this is labled romance/humor, but its kinda slow on the romance. BUT, here is the part you've all been waiting for a DATE in central town. Natsumika and Rukaru.

Kibbles: romance yay! i think... iv been waiting for them to screw up but you know.. this is good too.. i guess...

Candyluvva: Wuddya mean screw up? (No, seriously, clueless)

Kibbles:i mean like.. nvm thats an idea for another thing ;).

Candyluvva: OOOOOOOH, THAT!! DON'T GIV IT AWAY!

--Natsume was bouncing up and down with excitement. "HOWALON!!" he said with wide eyes, pointing at the stand.

"Hn. Stop bouncing up and down four-leaf-clover." Mikan walked away and came back with a big box of howalon. "My fanboys insisted on giving me rabbits. idiots." she said coldly.

"WAI!! ARIGATO!" Natsume cried, as he threw his arms around her neck.

"Whatever." she said trying to hide her blush. "I only want gifts from one person." she muttered.

"Huh? Who?" Natsume said, with sparkles in her eyes. Hotaru and Ruka rolled their eyes. _Natsume was as dense as Mikan was!_ they thought.

"No one! Oh, look, a manga store!" she stiffly walked over there.

"hmm...maybe...does mikan like" Natsume pondered.

NO WAY! Mikan's personality wasn't as dense as they thought!

"TSUBASA-SENPAI!" they fell down anime style. Never mind...

"Natsume-sama!" Sumire jumped at Natsume. "I'm sorry I've been absent these last few days, what have I missed?"

"Permy! Hi! How are you?" Natsume smiled.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Sumire shouted. Hotaru rolled her eyes and explained what had happened.

"Weird."

Mikan came out of the store and saw Sumire holding Natsume.

"Uh-oh. Remember how jealous Natsume would be when it came to Mikan..." said Ruka.

His predictions were prophetic. Alice stones of all kinds came flying through the air and landed in a pile at Mikan's feet. She huffed, and stormed off.

**Mikan's POV**

Why on earth did I do that?

_because you love him._

Oh, it's you

_face it, you do._

hn

_Is that an agreement?_

No.

_Maybe he likes you back._

He doesn't

_hmm..._

**Normal POV**

Mikan walked back to where everyone was sitting.

"Mi-chan, where were you? I missed you!" Natsume said.

"Nowhere." Mikan said.

"Oh, look it's You-chan!" Natsume said pointing.

"Tou-chan, I'm hungry." Youichi said, tugging at Natsume's shirt.

"Okay, here's some food" Natsume said, smiling widely. Youichi's eyes widened, and he wandered over to Mikan.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan is acting weird." Youichi said nervously.

"Hn. Urasai." Mikan said.

"Hmm...Hotaru onee-chan, what's the matter with them?"

"Figure it out yourself." she said, munching on crab brains.

"Hmm...I got it!" You-chan said.

"Kaa-chan is pregnant!" Youichi said.

"WHAT??" Mikan and Natsume fell out of their chairs.

"That's why Kaa-chan is pissed off, cuz its like she's on a 9 month (LET YOUR MOM EXPLAIN) and that's why Tou-chan is being nice! So he can get practice in how to be a good father, since it's his child. I'M GONNA HAVE A SIBLING!! Wait...is this from when Kaa-chan said there was something she needed to tell Tou-chan? When she rushed into his room and screamed at him and I heard punches and screeches?" Youichi said in a rush.

Ruka, Natsume, and even Mikan were beyond speech. Hotaru was checking to see if she got that on video.

"Ah, You-chan..." Natsume said weakly.

What had really happened was that Mikan thought that she had seen Ruka and Hotaru kissing. She ran into Natsume's room, and he pulled off her skirt after explaining what she'd seen. She punched him, and he punched back, causing her to land on the bed, making it squeek. They both took a pillow and started hitting eachother with them, grunting because the pillows were temperpeadic and heavy.

"Okay, bye now!" You-chan said.

"What was that about?" Natsume asked.

"Hn." Mikan said.

"We didn't get to tell him he was wrong..."Natsume said.

"Crap."

candyluvva: Note to self- never show mom the story I've written. I'll be grounded forever. I'll say kibbles and I share the account.

kibbles: if you show this to your mom i will dny everything and say kibbles is just your imaginary friend.

candyluvva: wuteva. RxR


	6. Chapter 6

candyluvva: KIBBLES, IT'S YOUR TURN TO SHINE!! YOU DICTATE MOST OF THE WEIRD COMMENTS AND MISUNDERSTANDINGS IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU'RE PERSONA!!

Kibbles: yay im persona and you get you-chan :). im coming up with all the lines! with a few ideas from candy. maybe... all me! so this is my time! FEAR IT!

Candyluvva: ya...you really should...

Kibbles: we don't own gakuen alice.

candyluvva: OMFG, WE FORGOT TO DO THAT LAST CHAPTER!! i'll just do it later while editing. (this later might take a while. WE ALSO FORGOT TO INCLUDE RUKA AND HOTARU IN ANY MAJOR ROLES SO FAR!!

"So, Youichi...what have you found out about their personalities lately?" Persona asked.

"Hai! Kaa-chan is pregnant and is pissed off, and Tou-chan is trying to learn how to be a better father!" Youichi answered. "Can I have my alice back now?" Persona had stumbled upon Youichi's alice stone when Mikan had unwittingly stolen it in Central Town.

"Wait...so Mikan is the mother and...Natsume is the father..." Persona said.

"Hai!" Youichi said.

"So that means that...Natsume lost his virginity...BEFORE I DID!?."

"Exactamundo" Youichi knew he was pissing Persona off. He liked it, because he hated Persona, and loved seeing him hurt.

"The student is not actually supposed to surpass the master. He's had no practice!" he snapped.

"But I thought he just did" Youichi said grinning. "Didn't you say you haven't done it yet? And what's 'it' by the way?"

"'it' is none of your buisiness! How could this happen? He's only 13! I never knew he was this powerful... Seems I underestimated his potential." He said ponderously.

"Demo, it will be hard if Tou-chan fights nice..." Youichi said.

"Seeing as Mikan is pregnant...she must be pissed off...She will be an excellent addition to our team. Merciless...big...and will kill anyone who makes fun of her weight."

"Demo, my sibling might die!" Youichi said.

"Hmm...if the sibling is lost, there will be no evidence that she was pregnant, and no evidence that Natsume ever lost his virginity! And I will once again be all powerful!" Persona smirked. "Go get your Kaa-chan. She will be one of us."

**Class B**

"Kaa-chan! Persona-sensei wants to see you!" Youichi yelled.

Ruka is chasing Hotaru trying to get some pictures when they accidentally bumped into Mikan's desk. She's temporarily stolen Koko's alice, and...

"Oh, Nogi-kun, don't worry, I won't sell these pictures, they're going into MY collection."

"Imai-san, I know you just want rabbits, but I kinda enjoy the attention."

Ruka and Hotary both focused their attention onto Mikan. They were thoroughly sick of her personality, but Hotaru couldn't figure out a cure.

Hotaru was thoroughly annoyed that she couldn't find a cure for Mikan and Natsume. She kinda missed shooting Mikan without having to worry about dying. Ruka missed not having to dodge his best friend's hugs and was worried about what Natsume would do to him when he saw how many animals Ruka had had to set on him.

"Hn." Mikan grunted in response to Youichi. "Not goin'"

"Demo, Kaa-chan!" Youichi started to cry. Even Natsume's cold personality couldn't deal with that.

"Mi-chan, you made You-chan cry!" Natsume scolded her. Natsume tried to console Youichi by making funny faces. Youichi cried more. Natsume gave Mikan the puppy eyes.

"FINE!" Mikan shouted. She slammed her manga onto the desk and stomped outside to Persona.

"Uh-oh, I think Mi-chan is mad at me. I'll talk to her at the Sakura tree later." Natsume said.

**outside with persona**

"What do you want, gay?" Mikan demanded to Persona.

"First of all, I'm not gay! I just like dressing like this and make-up. Second of all, I have to ask you about your...pregnancy." Persona hissed. He usually talked like that.

"WHAT?" The class's ears were pressed against the wall. This nearly blew them to the other side of the room.

"I'm NOT pregnant! Did Youichi say that?" Mikan said angrily.

"Well if you're not pregnant, and Natsume's not the father, why are you so bitchy and why is Natsume so...nice??" Persona said, almost freaking out. "I mean...Natsume+Puppy eyes+crying+Not wanting to hurt people equals...? I'm not even sure!" Persona said, almost shouting.

"What the hell...I'm having my..." She whispered something into Persona's ear.

**Meanwhile**

"Tou-chan, Onee-chans, Onii-chans, do you have any idea what Kaa-chan is saying?" Youichi asked.

The class froze. "No..."

**Back to Persona**

"That's all? I was gonna have you join the Dangerous ability class! But now you can only join once a month. Five days at a time." He said, regaining his poise.

"No." Mikan said, turning away.

"You can't refuse me!" Persona said.

"Oh, Serina-sensei, can't you see I love you? Divinate our future in your crystal ball..." Mikan said, not turning around.

"!! Fine..." Persona said, turning around. "Damn brat."

**Back in the classroom**

"Mi-chan didn't come back, is she okay?" Natsume was on the verge of tears, and was asking everyone this frantically.

"SHE'S FINE!" the class shouted at him. "SHE'S AT THE SAKURA TREE CUTTING CLASSES!" Natsume was so...annoying! With Mikan's face, her personality was cute, but with Natsume, it was just gay.

"Sniff...I only wanted to know..." Natsume said crying. Ruka awkwardly went over to Natsume, pat his back and said

"Nobody makes this baka cry except me." Ruka and Hotaru had decided it'd be best if they should play along with Natsume and Mikan. Ruka thought about what Hotaru would do in this situation, and set his baka parrots on the class.

"sniff...RUKA-PYON!" Natsume went for the hug.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

the parrots flew at Natsume.

Kibbles: well i got to write a tiny tiny bit... hmphz... i cant imagine natsume and puppy eyes... ITS JUST NOT RIGHT!!

candyluvva: Well, the story is about them switching personalities. It might be more humor then romance. But don't worry. The next few chapters will be VERY mushy. We're thinking about wrapping this up sooon.

Kibbles: Well I dont really like all this romancy stuffz so dont ask my opinion. if i wrote this they probly endnormal but pissed becuz they have to undo all the crap on there reputations... o wellz.. RxR

candyluvva: seriously...READ AND REVIEW! o, n tht's gonna happen too.


	7. Chapter 7

Candyluvva: haha, this chapter might be short. might be long. haven't planned it.

Kibbies: wellz i plan to use a few good words in this like.. and... so.. and a! :) im planning more than you!

candyluvva: **chapter preview** what do you want, Mikan?

wait, disclaimer!!

We do not own.

"Mi-chan!!" Natsume shouted, running towards Mikan.

**Mikan POV**

No...it was so peaceful back then

_admit it, you want him here_

NO I DON'T

_Look up_

**Normal POV**

"Ne, Mi-chan, daijobu?" Mikan snapped to reality when she saw Natsume's face very close to hers.

"You're all red! Do you have a fever?" Natsume said, worried. He moved closer.

"I'M FINE!" Mikan shouted pushing him away. GOD, she was turning red? Crap!

"Hm. Mikan, are you mad at me from this morning?" Natsume asked. "Please don't be mad at me, I hate it when you're mad at me..." Natsume pleaded.

_Does he really? That machine changes personalities, not opinions...Does he like me? BAD THOUGHT, GO AWAY!_

"Hn." was all she replied.

"Cmon..." Natsume said, sitting beside her.

"Oi, Mikan, who told you you could sit here?"

"Hen-- I did. You looked lonely." Natsume said.

"What do you want, mikans?"

"I want to apologize." Natsume said.

"For what?"

"I don't know!" He said, grinning goofily.

"Hn."

"Ne, ne, Mikan?"

"What?"

"I know we're just acting like this because of the machine...but you shouldn't be so cold." Natsume said, smiling.

**Mikan POV**

Is this what I normally sound like?

_yes_

Hn.

_C'mon, that's why Natsume likes you._

I SAID 'Hn.' Meaning, go away.

_I'm still here_

HN

candyluvva: The next chapter is awesome!!

Kibbles: yay!! i almost never get to write though... ill put in more opinions and distractions than ever next chapter!! :D

candyluvva: did you know Mikan is afraid of spiders? Or she used to be. Wonder where that phobia went...RxR ppl :)


	8. Chapter 8

candyluvva: Kibbles went home. I'm by myself now!! WAH!

Kibbles: No, Kibbles is still here

candyluvva: Ya, but your on speaker phone

kibbles: Kibbles will never die. don't get your hopes up

candyluvva: who said anything about dying? You're on speaker, that's all

Kibbles: Whatever roll the chapter.

"KYAAA!" someone shouted. Can you guess who? Not our little tangerine, but our little _cat._

Turns out that Natsume is afraid of spiders, but in this personality, he's _waaayyy_ more open about it. And it's midnight. And there is a spider. on. his. pillow.

"I HATE SPIDERS!" He shouted. He tried to burn it away, but he couldn't. Well...weren't all of Hotaru's inventions like that?

That's right. Hotaru and Ruka were having a nice little chat before about Natsume and Mikan. Even in this state of personality, their relationship hadn't progressed. Ruka had confronted Hotaru about that, ad they made a plan to get them together. But he had to pay 2000 rabbits.

"Sniff...I know! Ruka-pyon will let me stay with him!" said Natsume as he_ happily skipped_ down to Ruka's bedroom.

"Ruka-pyon, is it okay if--" Natsume finally opened his eyes and registered what he was seeing. Hotaru. In. Ruka's. Room. Waving. Picture. In. His. Face. While. Ruka. Was. Pushing. Her. To. The. Ground.

Course, that wasn't the way Natsume saw it. "RUKA! IMAI-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? yOU'RE ONLY ELEMENTARY SCHOOL STUDENTS!! YOU!!" Natsume ran away.

"He's too much like the baka." Hotaru said flatly, while Ruka blushed like crazy.

**click**

"IMAI!"

**Sakura Tree**

"Wow, Ruka's acting weird." Natsume giggled. "Demo...I don't know where to sleep...hmm...ano...I know! Mi-chan is nice, maybe she will let me sleep with her!" He ran off to her single star bedroom.

Which happened to have a single bed for one.

ONE.

"Ne, Mi-chan, can I sleep with you?" Natsume shouted as he came in

"WHAT?" _I was NOT that dense. PLEASE tell me I was not this dense._

"yeah, well, you see there was this spider on my bed, and I hate spiders, So I went to see if I could sleep in Ruka's room, but Imai was already there having sex with him, so I came to see if I could stay with you!" Natsume said very fast.

"Wait. Hotaru was with Nogi-kun?" Mikan narrowed her eyes. "Finally." she rolled her eyes.

"So can I?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cuz."

"PLEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEE" Natsume was crying.

"HN."

Natsume perked up. "Yes?"

"I SAID 'HN'" Mikan said.

"WAI!! Arigato, Mi-chan." Natsume hugged her.

"Stay on your side."

**Time Passes**

Mikan shivered. Grr...she hated showing weaknesses, especially to him. Now she did anyways. She didn't want him to think she was weak. WAIT! REWIND! PAUSE! ERASE!

Natsume could feel Mikan shivering beside him. But he could also sense her trying to hide it. Hmm...What was he supposed to do? Oh, to the hell with her hiding her pain.

Natsume turned to the side and hugged Mikan.

"Oi, what the hell--"

"You're cold, aren't you? Stop trying to be so selfless. You think you're helping, but you only worry others."

"Hn." _ARRGH, THIS IS EMBARRASING. but nice...NO IT'S EMBARRASING._

"Mi-chan...good night."

_Hn...this really is warm. NO, BAD THOUGHT! but good night, smileyface. (a/n for those who don't know: BOXERS)_

Kibbles:This was weird

candyluvva:that's the point

Kibbles:Why was that the point?

candyluvva: Well wasn't it kind of fun having Natsume spaz instead of Mikan

Kibbles: Not sure...

candyluvva: Whatever, RxR!!

Kibbles: L8r.


	9. Chapter 9

candyluvva: I finally thought of an idea.

Kibbles: Me too.

candyluvva: What the heck are you talking about? I haven't told you what it was yet.

Kibbles:I'm talking about my awesome idea, and I'm not gonna tell you what it is, cuz it's too awesome.

candyluvva: Ya, like me. We do not own Gakuen Alice.

Natsume woke up and saw Mikan sleeping next to him. He gasped.

"HENTAI! sniff...MY INNOCENCE! I CAN'T GET MARRIED ANYMORE!!" He cried. The entire academy heard him. _IMAI! FIX THEIR PERSONALITIES!!_ was their main thought

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." Mikan mumbled.

"GET OUT OF MY—wait, where am I?" He looked around.

"My room." Mikan growled.

"Ah...ah...GOMENASAI!" He yelled.

"Baka. Can you let go of me now?" Mikan said coldly. Natsume froze as he took their position into his mind. They were in the bed. Natsume was on top of Mikan, and they were tangled up in the sheets. His hands were trying to pin her to the ground by her shoulders.

"GOMENASAI!!" he yelled again. "Wait...footsteps..." He paused.

**click**

"Hotaru!! Give me those pictures!" Mikan growled. Hotaru shook her head. "Hotaru..." Mikan growled.

_oh, crap! The personality change!_ Hotaru's eyes widened as she ran.

"Get back over here you I can kick your beep to hell and back!" Mikan shouted.

**Classroom**

"OHAYO, my beloved students!!" Shouted a cheerful teacher. Narumi twirled in wearing...WTH, he's wearing jeans and a polo shirt!! He looks totally normal!! He looked at their shocked expressions. "Huh? I saw this style in a magazine and thought I'd try it out but...guess you don't like..." He walked out of the room and came back in a...very weird outfit. **(A/N: imagine it yourself)**

"Oi, Teacher of the bakas...change back..." stated Mikan. _ARRGH!! NATSUME'S PERSONALITY IS SO ANNOYING! HE JUST INSULTS PEOPLE TO SHOW HE CARES!! wait...wasn't my personality always like this?_ Mikan wondered...

Koko smiled, relieved, "It looks like the machine's affect is finally wearing off. Thank God"

Anna smiled at her boyfriend. "No kidding. Let's do Natsume. You haven't read his mind in a while and it's a chance to find out what Mikan thinks like." Koko couldn't read Mikan's mind because of her alice.

**Natsume POV**

_Stupid Mikan, I was late because of her. And how could I go to her for help with something like that? Just because Ruka was busy with Imai. Grr...Ruka when I catch you I'm going to beep-beep your beeping beep then I'm going to kick your beep down to beep and back and knee you in the beep you BEEP BEEP BEEP!!_

_KOKO! STOP READING MY MIND YOU BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

**Normal POV**

Koko paled. MIKAN SWORE THAT MUCH??

"Nani, nani, what does she think like?" Anna pestered him.

"Um...How much do you like being innocent?" Koko asked her.

"Geez Koko, I'm sixteen! (Are they? Well they are now.) I'm old enough to know!" Anna pouted.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Koko told her.

"Oh." Anna said. "Wow."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ruka said casually. Koko's eyes widened. Anna burst into tears. "HUH? DID I DO SOMETHING??"

"It's been nice knowing you." Koko said with a straight face. Ruka was confused.

"RUKA-PYON!!" Ruka paled.

Natsume's alice+Angry Natsume+Mikan's Angry personality CERTAIN DOOM

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME, I WENT TO MIKAN FOR HELP INSTEAD AND I CAN'T GET MARRIED ANYMORE, JUST CAUSE YOU WERE WITH—mmph" Ruka put a firm hand over Natsume's mouth.

"Tell anyone, and I say who you like." Ruka said forebodingly.

"Huh? I like someone? Of course I do!"

Mikan heard this and reacted as Natsume would have. Alice stones began to come out of everyone and land in a pile at Mikan's feet.

"I like Mikan, and Koko, and Mochu, and Yuu, and Hotaru, and You, and Anna, and Nonoko...I just don't like the fan-girls." He said, smiling brightly.

Ruka sweatdropped. Natsume was so...MIKANISH. That wasn't what the threat meant...

"Oh yeah...RUKA-PYON!!" Natsume launched himself at Ruka.

crap

Ruka summoned a ton of squirrels and they all dove at Natsume. He hit the wall.

"Ruka-pyon, you meanie!" Natsume stuck out his tounge. Everyone sighed. Typical day. In reverse.

**Hotaru's Lab**

"Oi, Hotaru, I'm here" called out Ruka.

"Hi bunny-chan. Look what I found." she pointed to a computer screen.

"What's this?" Ruka asked.

"The cure to their problems." Hotaru said.

"Which is..."

"I still haven't decoded it yet." Hotaru said. Ruka fell to the floor, anime style.

"WHAT'S THE POINT OF TELLING ME THEN?" Ruka said

**baka baka**

"We know that there is a cure now," Hotaru said.

"Oh. Well, back to why I came here...I-USED-TO-LIKE-MIKAN-BUT-NOW-I-LIKE-YOU-I-DONT-KNOW-WHY-SINCE-YOU-ALWAYS-BLACKMAIL-ME-BUT-WHEN-WE-GOT-INTO-THAT-FAKE-POSITION-WE-WERE-IN-LAST-NIGHT-I-CANT-STOP-THINKING-OF-YOU,-SO-HOTARU-PLEASE-BE-MY-GIRLFRIEND" Ruka shouted, beet red.

"Baka, what took you so long?" Hotaru didn't smile, but she did smirk. She closed the door and locked it.

_Somewhere near Mikan's room_

"MI-CHAN? WHERE ARE YOU?? MI-CHAN!!" shouted Natsume.

"Hn. Urusai, baka, where else would I be but my room?" a somewhat pissed off Mikan said. You-chan had somehow spread word to EVERYONE that she was pregnant.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And (if you are living in the twenty first century and not in a hole) HOTARU _**AND**_ HELL have no fury like a woman gossiped about.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!" Natsume screamed. "Don't do that!"

"Whatever, Dollar Signs"

"HENTAI!!"

Tsubasa suddenly appeared out of nowhere (candy: where has he been? Kibbles:who cares? he's here now.)

"Hey, guys, what's up?" he asked. Koko passed by (Kibbles: where'd he come from? Candy: HE WAS ALWAYS IN THE STORY!!) and saw Tsubasa looking expectantly and Mikan.

_NO WAY!! HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!! _Koko thought. He watched them with an even bigger smile. He knew this would be very entertaining.

"TSUBASA-SEMPAI!! She's-_sniff_-being so—_sniff_—PERVERTED!!" yelled Natsume as he jumped into Tsubasa's arms. Koko was laughing his head off now. The fact that Tsubasa hadn't even realized it was Natsume made it all the more entertaining.

"There, there, Mi...kan? OH MY GOD!" Tsubasa yelled in surprise, dropping Natsume to the ground. "What...?" after **YEARS** of trying to get Natsume to call him 'sempai', he does not only that, but hugs him and smiles? Not only that, but Mikan was calmly watching, giving off a killing aura!

"ITAI! Mou, Tsubasa-sempai, what was that for?" Natsume whined.

"Stupid shadow, be careful. Not that I care for _you_, stupid dollar signs." Mikan told him.

"Mi...Mi...MIKAN, NO BakA!!" Natsume screamed, running off. Mikan mentally slapped her forehead.

_Great, now MIKAN THE AWESOME (well, i can't call her "the great Mikan" that's Natsume's name) has to, ugh, apologize!_ Mikan thought, frowning. She walked off towards Natsume, leaving poor Koko to explain.

candy: I UPDATED, OH MY GOD, I UPDATED!! Oh yeah, Kibbles is not here, since it's SUMMER VACATION and i haven't updated in forever! Instead, I have some Alice guests!

Mikan: Hn.

Natsume: OHAYO MINNA-SAN

Ruka: Um...it might not be morning for them.

Hotaru: Shut up, bunny-chan, you have to act like me.

Ruka: Oh yeah...Um...it might not be morning for them, baka. Pay me for making such a stupid mistake.

Natsume: Meanie, Ruka-pyon!

Hotaru: You know me so well.

Ruka: ...

Mikan: oi, bakas, candy is still here

Candy: Ya, sorry for not updating for so long, my comp died n my parents wouldn't let me use theirs so i had to scrounge up enough money to repair :P :P :P N then I'm going to camp this sunday and I won't be able to update for 3 weeks, but I'll be working on it there. DONT WORRY!! I SWEAR I'LL FINISH BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS!! But idk when kibbles will be bak.


	10. Chapter 10

candy: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! AFTER NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER, I WILL UPDATE AS MANY TIMES AS POSSIBLE BEFORE I LEAVE FOR CAMP ON SUNDAY!!

Mikan: SHUT UP!

Natsume: Mi-chan, be nicer! Ne, ne, ne, MI-CHAN!

Koko: She says "god, he's being so annoying, but i have to apologize eventually! Darn!"

Mikan: KOKORO YOME, SHUT UP!

candy: As you can see, I obviously don't own these bakas as they have once again forgotten that I am here, and because they are acting so unbelievably stupid.

* * *

Natsume: --jumps up to hug me (WTH?)-- Don't worry candy, i didn't forget you! BUT I AM NOT STUPID!

"So let me get this straight," said Tsubasa, facing Koko. "Natsume has Mikan's personality, and Mikan has his?"

"Oh, NO, they're just like that naturally," Koko replied sarcastically.

"THAT IS SO WEIRD!" screamed Misaki.

"Tell us about it!" everyone said, rolling their eyes, just popping out of nowhere.

_AT THE SAKURA TREE_

"Um, Mi-chan? Gomen," Natsume said, creeping up next to Mikan. She gave a start. Why was HE apologizing to HER??

"Whatever for, Baka smiley face?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

Instead of Natsume blowing up and screaming bloody murder, he simply sighed and said something that shocked Mikan even more "Well, for overreacting, of course! I always do that. _Sigh_ A lot of the teachers hate me because of that. Sheesh. Persona even tries to put a cat mask on me! It really hurts you know. Well, maybe they're just afraid of me. Even the KIDS are afraid of me, and even my FRIENDS are afraid of me. It's all cuz' of my darn alice, and I wish it would go away. It hurts everyone, and even if I try to save someone with it, I just hurt them more. I don't know..." His voice trailed off, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

_SCORE!!_ thought Hotaru. Her evil spy cameras were tracking their every move.

"Oh well, I guess I'm just bothering you...See ya! Thanks for listening!" he said with an OBVIOUSLY fake smile, turning away to run with tears in his eyes.

Mikan's eyes widened. She reached out, and tugged Natsume's arm. "Oi, Natsume, don't worry, I like you the way you are, alice and all," she said, hiding her blush with her bangs

Natsume was shocked. Mikan had said his NAME and had COMPLIMENTED him. And he felt...happy...confused...and...needed to talk to Ruka. Immediately. He almost got up, but remembered Mikan.

"Mi-chan, thank you for talking with me, I feel a lot better. You know what? I really like it when you talk like that! I really accept this personality now! Even though I really don't think something's right..." he murmured. "But oh well! Thanks!" He said, and ran off to find Ruka before Mikan could respond.

**(A/N: To all of my wonderful readers (HI OUT THERE!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!) if you do not understand this, don't worry, I barely do myself, so I will explain; Natsume and Mikans' cure for the personality switch is to accept the original owner's personality while they have the personality. In other words, Natsume was not happy with Mikan's personality and Mikan was not happy with Natsume's. So Mikan has to say (while she is quiet) that she likes her personality, and Natsume has just said that he likes his, IN OTHER WORDS, meaning that Natsume is learning to like Mikan's personality, and Mikan needs to accept Natsume's. DEAR GOD, I CONFUSED MYSELF!! IN YOUR REVIEW TELL ME IF YOU UNDERSTOOD, PLEASE, AND RAISE MY SELF ESTEEM)**

_Ruka's Room_

Natsume, learning from experience, knocked on Ruka's door, and waited for his answer. Ruka finally came to the door. "Mou, Ruka-pyon, you made me wait so long!" Natsume whined.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just come in." Ruka said. Natsume came in and waited for Ruka.

"So what's up?" Ruka asked.

"I'm so confused!" Natsume said.

"About...?"

"Well, Mi-chan of course! She makes my heart go like...um...boom boom boom! really, really fast!" Natsume said with wide eyes.

"Um...You're probably-"

"And then get all fussy when I'm near her, worrying if I look good, or get really itchy if she touches me, or get red when she's near me! And when she said my name and not underwear pattern, my heart was like, BOOM BOOM BOOM!" Natsume said, overreacting.

"It's simple, really, you--"

"OH MY GOD! I COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY UNDERSTAND NOW!!" Natsume yelled. Ruka was really surprised, because even as cold Natsume, he'd never really ACCEPTED the fact that he was in love with her.

"I'M ALLERGIC TO HER! THE ITCHINESS, THE REDNESS, THE BOOM BOOOM BOOMING!! OH NO! I'M ALLERGIC TO HER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted, running around in circles. Ruka watched in amusement for some time, slowly got annoyed, and then, after 12 minutes of his running around, got ticked off.

"YOU ARE NOT ALLERGIC TO HER! You just love her." Ruka said.

...

...

...

"_**EH?!"**_

Natsume: You're really mean, Candy-chan.

candy: (innocent eyes) why? Whatever did I do?

Mikan: I...agree with Natsume.

candy: WHAT??

Mikan: I mean...I agree with candy canes.

Natsume: ARRGH! anyways, I mean about you leaving such a big cliffie when You're leaving for camp tomorrow for THREE WHOLE WEEKS until you update.

Candy: Oh...that...SORRY MINNA!


	11. Chapter 11

Candy: I'm ACTUALLY UPDATING IM REALLY SORRY EVERYONE, I FORGOT!!! ehehehehe...('.') please forgive me...anyways, ya, here's my chappy :D

Natsume: Hora, candyyyy, you forgot! Kibbles is here!

Candy: YUP ^.^

Kibbles: Kibbles is back and awesomer than ever so awesome that Kibbles can refer to herself in thirdperson like a god.

Candy: OH, GOD I NEVER WANT TO LIVE IN A WORLD RULED BY YOU

Kibbles:I'm offended by that, you don't have to be so mean just because I'm so goddish and great

Candy: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!

_--war commences--_

Mikan: Thank kami I'm not owned by any of them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I'M ALLERGIC TO HER! THE ITCHINESS, THE REDNESS, THE BOOM BOOOM BOOMING!! OH NO! I'M ALLERGIC TO HER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted, running around in circles. Ruka watched in amusement for some time, slowly got annoyed, and then, after 12 minutes of his running around, got ticked off._

"_YOU ARE NOT ALLERGIC TO HER! You just love her." Ruka said._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_**EH?!"**_

"Haha, You're so funny Ruka-Pyon, that would never happen," Natsume said as he pushed Ruka off the bed, laughing. However, Ruka did not fail to notice that natsume seemed pained.

"Natsume..."

"What am I supposed to do? She'd never like me back..."

"Face it, Natsume you--"

3

2

1

"YOU ADMITTED IT?! I HAD A WHOLE SPEECH PREPARED FO THIS AND YOU JUST ADMIT IT?! THE ODDS OF THIS WERE SO LOW THAT I ONLY HAVE ONE NOTECARD—I, I mean...well, you should just follow your heart. Yeah...yeah..." Ruka just stood there, nodding his head up and down while Natsume stood there slowly backing away.

_**AT MIKAN'S AREA**_

"Oi, Hotaru." Mikan called. "_Hotaru" _Still no answer. _**"HOTARU!"**_

"Baka, what do you want?" She called.

"The baka's getting more annoying," Mikan called.

"You mean Natsume?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, he's looking at me with this stupid teary face and the stupid idiot makes me feel pity. Damn him. How'd I fall in love with him again?" _Shoot, what'd I just say?!_

"I knew it. He's probably asking himself the same thing. Look, just go with it. Now leave, baka. Invention?" Hotaru said this all in one breath and pushed Mikan out the door.

_**Natsume's POV**_

I ran far away from Ruka's, all the way to the Sakura Tree. How could I have been so stupid; There was no way she'd ever like me! EVER! I'm just a baka baka baka!

"Oi...You're speaking outloud Tangerine" Mikan hopped down from the tree. "So if you're wearing tangerines, doesn't that mean you're wearing me? We're not even married yet, you bad bad boy..."

"Please stop..."

"Why, I love seeing you wear me..."

"Stop!"

"I'd let you wear me everyday..."

"STOP SAYING THINGS I DON'T UNDERSTAND, I'M TRYING TO VENT ABOUT HOW YOU'LL NEVER LIKE ME!"

5

4

3

2

1

"...What?" Mikan asked in a strangled voice.

_**Mikan's POV**_

"You heard me, right, you stupid pervert, I love you! And you'll never love me, cause I'm just dense, stupid, idiotic, and whatever! UGH!" he started crying...don't cry...c'mon...

"Oi, don't cry...Natsume...NATSUME..." I didn't know what to do... but my body did.

I kissed him. I was so out of character right now, but it seemed so natural. I was acting like...like...

_Natsume...me?_

_**Regular POV**_

A golden light (cliche, no? whatever.) engulfed the kissing couple. When it faded, Natsume was Natsume and Mikan was Mikan. Mikan started crying.

"Baka polka dots, I can't elieve you're crying after what just happened."

"B-but, wiill you still love me even if I'm stupid, idiotic, dense, and whatever?" He kissed her.

"I always did," he said seriously.

"So..."

"So..." (A/N: ROFL, after i got together with my bf, this was like, the only thing we said after we got together, it was really funny.)

"Do you remember...everything?" Mikan asked hesitantly.

"Yeah...you peeked you pervert." natsume said, barely keeping his cold facade.

"I DIDN'T! And if I peeked, you cried!"

"Hn."

"Natsumeeeee" Mikan whined.

"Ugh, go back to your other personality." Hmm...Natsume, that was mean...

Mikan was silent and sad...but she had an idea. "Okay them; CHUUUUUU (LOL, she kissed him...a lot...wow...don't they need air?!)" finally, she broke apart from him.

Natsume was in shock. Did Mikan really do that? Maybe their personalities weren't quite fixed yet...but that didn't mean he wouldn't take advantage of it! "Hey, we're not done yet!" and he pulled her back. And what they did, would totally change the rating of this story.

~~END~~

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Candy-FINALLY! I'm DONE!

Kibbles: u mean im done! seriously i put so much hard work into this story!!!

Candy: ...YOU WERE READING SHUGO CHARA FANFICS! (which is what I plan on writing next, btw. Anyways, this was like my worst writing ever, but I'm bad at endings, so deal...jk, I 3 you guys for reading, especially if you stuck by even through my long absence. Peace :D


End file.
